Understanding
by AllTheShips8
Summary: From Kenka Banchou Otome: Girl Beats Boys. Rintarou and Hinako spend a night together. Rintarou's point of view. No plot. Pure lemon.


Understanding

Neither of them said a word. He didn't think they had to – they had an understanding of each other. Years ago, at the orphanage, he never would have imagined that the little sister he felt he needed to protect would be standing before him wearing nothing but her birthday suit. He swallowed, his throat feeling thick and dry for unknown reasons. She looked back at him, and when he circled around her, she stood still. Looking her over, she wasn't the type Rintarou typically went for – Hinako was slender in every way, where he usually went for full-bodied young women. He stopped behind her, running his hands up, then down her arms, delighting in the way she shivered at his gentle touch. Again, he felt the desire within him to treat her gently – conflicting feelings within him to treasure her as the little sister he once had, and to treat her like the young woman she was becoming.

He ran his hands across her stomach, and felt her muscles clench beneath his fingertips. His hands traveled north, easily fitting each breast in his hands. A shy gasp was heard from the young woman in his arms, and he found himself wanting to hear more. Bending down, he placed gentle kisses upon her neck, his mouth salivating as she hummed her approval. Moving his hands, he gently traced his fingers over her nipples, humming his own approval when they hardened under his touch. He felt himself growing harder, and his member gently bumped against her sex between her thighs. The more he touched her – felt her shake beneath his touch and against him – the more he felt he was going to lose control. He needed her, and was losing a battle within himself to be gentle.

Testing to see how much control he could relinquish, he bit the tender flesh where her neck and shoulder met. He was rewarded with a moan, wanton and wild from deep within her throat. And it drove him wild. She reached her hand back and grasped a handful of his hair, and he could feel her desire for him to continue. He latched his lips onto the spot he had bitted, sucking harshly upon her skin, and in the process drawing out more sounds to grace his ears. While he worked on her skin, he pinched one of her nipples. A strangled cry escaped her lips, alerting him to the kind of attention she desired. Snaking his other hand down her body, he found her center, slicking his fingers between her folds and coating three of his fingers with her sex. But he would not enter her, not yet.

Continuing to slick his fingers through her folds and against her entrance to the bud of nerves at the top of her sex, he moved his other hand across her body to her other breast as he pulled his face away. He looked down at her. Her head had fallen back against his should and to the side for easier access to her neck. Her face was flushed and her breath was coming in sweet pants that only made him ache. Her body withered against his, and the sight was everything he had ever wanted. She was his most beautiful masterpiece. Leaning forward once more, he gently brought her ear between his teeth, slightly pulling, drawing another moan from her throat. He could tell she was reaching her limit, and swept her into his arms, lying her on his bed so her ass was at the edge and her legs hung off.

He bent over her, continuing to stroke her center with his dripping fingers as his other hand danced up and down her side. His lips met her throat, working his way down. He stopped at one breast, drawing the bud into his lips and swirling his tongue. Before he pulled away, he harshly bit down upon the sensitive peak, pulling a scream of startled pleasure from her lips. He would have chuckled to himself, but he had pulled away to watch her face. She was beautiful.

Gently trailing his lips further south, he randomly stopped and sucked upon the flesh of her stomach, leaving an angry red mark that matched the one on her shoulder. When he pulled his fingers away from her sex to join his other hand in holding her hips, he heard her groan of disappointment. Her climax had been ruined, and he knew it. While his fingers had never entered her, the way her body arched against him, her thighs clenched against his body, and her center pulsed when he ran his fingers over her center, had helped him determine how close she was to the edge. And just when she was about to dive into the waters of ecstasy, he had pulled her back.

Her disappointment didn't last long however, as in the same breath she used to groan her displeasures, she let out a gasp followed by a deep moan like none she had given before. He ran his tongue directly across her sex once before latching almost desperately to her sensitive bud. One of her hands tangled in his hair, urging him on as he sucked. He had heard this moment described as the woman melting in pleasure, and had seen such before with other young women he had been with, but that was not the case with Hinako. No, her body clenched and arched. Her hand tightened in his hair, both pulling with her fingers and pushing his face closer with her palm while her other hand desperately pulled at the sheets of his bed. And he was sure, that if his hands did not hold her hips in place, she would have been bucking against him, riding his face from beneath him. She was coming undone right before his very eyes, and he never wanted to see another woman melt beneath him again, for watching her unravel beneath him was the only sight he wanted to see from now on.

She was close, he could see it in the way her body moved beneath him and on his bed. The way the smell of her sex filled the very air he breathed so he knew of nothing but the way she smelled with her excitement. She had placed one of her legs over his shoulder while the other pushed against the bed beside his head, spreading herself to him. The on his back dug into the area beneath his shoulder, but he didn't care. If being bruised was the price he had to pay to have this vision of beauty climax beneath him, then he wouldn't mind if his entire body was black and blue. And climax she did. A cry of pure orgasmic bliss ripped form her throat, her entire body tensing beneath his hands and against him. Her back arched and her head thrown back even as she tried to pull her hips back and away from his face. But he held her there, continuing his ministrations of her sex until she had fully ridden out every wave of her pleasure.

Pulling away from her center, he stood between her legs, gently rubbing his thumbs against her hip, where faint red marks told him he had held her in place too hard. But he knew it wasn't too hard – no, she liked the bite combined with the pleasure he had given her. Looking down at her body, her chest heaved as her breaths came in deep, labored pants, while her legs and abdominal muscles clenched and relaxed as her body worked to calm itself down. Bending over, he kissed both her hips and the red marks upon them, and worked his way up her body. Each of his kisses were placed with care, grazing her body as he gave her time to gather herself once more. By the time he reached her face, her breathing had returned to normal, and he kissed her forehead. Looking into her eyes, he silently asked permission. Words weren't needed between them – they understood each other. She nodded her head once.

Reaching between them he guided his member into her sex, committing to memory the look on her face as he settled himself with her. As he worked his body against and with hers, her breaths began to come in shallow pants once more. Her eyes shut, and sounds of encouragement met his ears. She was wet, and warm, and soft slickness against his member – and everything he could have hoped she would be in this moment. Her flushed skin was slick with sweat as he ran one hand over her stomach as the other guided a leg to bed, holding her beneath her knee. Tightness began to coil within his core, and the hand on her stomach slid between them to rub the bundle of nerves above her sex. One of her hands reached behind her to grasp the sheets of his bed above her head even as her other hand slid down her body to grasp his fingers, urging him on in the quest toward completion. She turned her head, biting into the sheets and letting out a cry, her fingers stilling while his did not as he felt her clench around him. Just as she was riding the last wave of her pleasure, he pulled out, emptying himself on the floor beneath them, pumping himself dry.

His own breaths were labored, and for a brief moment he closed his eyes. He could hear nothing but the sounds of their heavy breaths mixing together. Could smell nothing but their excitement joined together. Could feel nothing but his own exhaustion and her sweat-slicked flesh beneath his fingertips. Could taste nothing but her upon his lips. When he finally opened his eyes, he could see only her, looking back at him. For a moment, they both stayed where they were – her, spread to him upon his bed – and him, standing before her in all his glory for all he was worth. Neither of them said a word. He didn't think they had to – they had an understanding of each other. And after that moment, after that moment of complete understanding, she smiled.


End file.
